Mudança de vida
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Cambios de vida", da Petit Nash Hotch transferido, Gideon sumido, Emily pediu demissão... Haley deixou Hotch. Mas, e se as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim? E se ele que a deixou?
1. Cap 1 - Não mais

**Cap. 1 – Não mais**

Não tinha certeza de que o que fiz era correto e de suas consequências, demorei muito para entender que não tinha mais alternativas, que não tinha como voltar atrás. Não podia mais fingir que tudo estava bem e que ainda estávamos juntos por amor, quando na realidade todo o amor tinha acabado. Não dava mais para continuar fingindo que podíamos continuar juntos quando precisava de algo diferente. Mas no momento não sabia se fazia o certo, se não iria me arrepender da decisão de deixar minha esposa.

O caos causado pelo trabalho e a demissão, a ideia de deixar para sempre a UAC, tinha me deixado totalmente desconcertado. Não podia acreditar que Haley não visse como era difícil e doloroso deixar um trabalho que fazia há muitos anos e que me realizava, além da dor de ter que deixar minha equipe. Ela só via o homem que se ausentava por dias procurando quem sabe quem, só via o que não estava ali o tempo todo. Este era eu: o homem ausente.

As coisas se passaram muito rápido, estava em casa esperando para minha transferência no trabalho, com minha equipe incompleta lidando com um caso complicado e suportando Strauss. As chamadas no celular que me sinalizavam o pior, o semblante sempre irritado de minha esposa... Isto não podia continuar, tinha que mudar. Minha equipe precisava de mim, estavam desesperados.

O que podia fazer? Obviamente preparar a mala e correr para ajudá-los, tinham três membros a menos, já que eu seria transferido, Prentiss se demitira e ninguém sabia de Gideon. Tinha que ir apóia-los, mas minha esposa claramente não gostou da ideia.

- Somente um caso. – Propus.

- Não, sempre haverá outro, e outro, e outro...

- Haley, isto é o que sou.

- Não, isto é o que você faz.

- Haley...

- Aparentemente uma vida feliz não é o suficiente para você. – Voltou ao ataque antes que eu pudesse argumentar.

A discussão não iria acabar bem, tinha que ir, tinha que ajudar minha equipe, tinha que trabalhar. Na realidade era isto que eu era, um excelente _profiler_, se perdesse isto não seria mais eu. Não queria uma vida dentro de uma sala, fingindo que tudo estava bem com minha esposa, quando ambos sabíamos que não era assim.

- É meu trabalho, não faria mal um pouco de apoio.

- Não me transforme na errada da história...

- Não farei isto, mas eu irei.

- Espera mesmo que eu concorde e espere sorrindo que volte? Pode garantir que não virão outros casos que serão os últimos? – perguntou chateada.

Peguei minhas malas, não podia suportar outra briga pelo mesmo motivo: minha esposa contra meu trabalho, porque quanto mais freqüentes se tornavam as brigas, mais clara ficava minha decisão. Haley ficou me olhando fixamente, irritada, esperando que respondesse e voltasse atrás, largasse as malas e me conformasse com a "vida feliz" que ela achava que podíamos ter.

Neste momento eu soube, sem saber o que me dava tanta certeza, que não podia continuar. Não queria mais mentiras, viver tentando ser um homem diferente para agradá-la. Corria o risco de ser transformado num completo idiota, o que estava longe de ser. Só tinha uma coisa a ser feita por nós dois, por mim.

- Não, não espero isto Haley. – A olhei antes de sair. - Não voltarei desta vez.

- O quê?

- Tudo que precisava era um pouco de apoio. Sei que não gosta, mas precisava de apoio. Isto é o que sou, ao que me dedico, você se casou com um _profiler_.

- Não pode me deixar... Porque eu juro que... – Não completou a frase.

- O que? Vai me trocar pelo sujeito que liga, mas não fala quando atendo? – E completei quase sem pensar, porque neste momento também descobria isto: - Já não me importa.

- Aaron, não é justo.

- Não, eu sei, mas não quero ter que escolher todo dia entre fazer o que sei ou ficar bem com você. Não posso fazer isto, não mais.

Dei a volte e me dispus a sair para não voltar, não pensaria sobre meus atos até bem mais tarde, no momento só precisava ir. Sabia que Haley impediria que visse Jack, mas ainda assim tinha que ir e deixar de fingir que podia lidar com esta farsa. Ainda existia um pouco de amor por ela, ainda dava para reparar estas rupturas entre nós, mas se para isto tivesse que deixar a UAC e minha equipe, acabaria por odiá-la.

Deixei a casa, entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir diretamente para o escritório, porém antes que chegasse muito longe percebi que não poderia fazer isto sozinho, éramos uma equipe, resolvíamos os casos juntos. Dei a volta e fui ao apartamento de Emily.

Levei cerca de quinze minutos para chegar e aproveitei para refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo. Tinha feito uma loucura, fui impulsivo e isto me custaria caro. O preço seria o divórcio e a ausência de meu filho, provavelmente. Só que precisava admitir que as coisas não podiam continuar do jeito que estavam, que nenhum casamento resistiria a tantas farsas e ressentimento mutuo. Senti-me preso por isto, uma parte da minha decisão me sufocava, consumia lentamente. Precisava conversar com alguém.

Cheguei à casa de Prentiss e sem hesitar toquei a campanhia. Depois de um momento abriu a porta e me olhou com certa resignação no rosto, como se soubesse por que estava ali.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntei.

Ela permitiu minha entrada. Tinha que convencê-la a me acompanhar, a ajudar a equipe; sabia ela era a mais nova integrante da equipe, que tinha custado a se integrar e que eu não facilitei isto. Estava ciente de que tudo isto pesaria em sua decisão, mas também sabia, no momento que cruzamos nossos olhares, que iria precisar de todo o seu apoio.

Sabia muito pouco de Emily Prentiss, mas tinha certeza de podia confiar totalmente nela, tinha que falar com alguém em algum momento e, sem saber exatamente porque, ao parar no meio de sua cozinha e olha-la soube que podia confiar nela, era a minha pessoa. Soava estranho, mas acabara de descobrir isto.

Continua.


	2. Cap 2 - Confiança e proximidade

Confiança e proximidade

Viajamos juntos para nos reunir com a equipe, estava incrédulo com a rapidez com que convencera Emily a ir comigo. Era inacreditável, levando em consideração quanto tempo levei para aceitá-la na equipe. Na realidade acabava de me dar conta de que conhecia bastante bem Emily Prentiss para confiar nela, o que não queria dizer que soubesse muita coisa de sua vida, já que isto ainda era um mistério, mas sabia o mais importante: era inteligente, trabalhadora, leal, capaz de se demitir para não se tornar uma delatora, de partir sem dar informações a Strauss. Emily não corrompia seus princípios.

No caminho passei toda a informação que tinha sobre o caso, não era muita coisa, mas não queria que chegássemos sem saber nada. Depois nos sobrou tempo livre, para conversar sossegadamente sobre qualquer coisa, e se ela fora capaz de me contar a verdade sobre o que Strauss lhe pediu, sentia-me obrigado a corresponder sua confiança.

- Estou precisando conversar sobre algo... – Perguntei quebrando o silencio.

- Claro, Hotch. Está bem?

- Sim, é só que...

- É algo pessoal? – Perguntou como se tivesse lido minha mente.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza de que quer falar comigo?

- Deixei minha esposa, Emily.

Ela se surpreendeu por minha confissão, eu me surpreendi por chamaá-la pelo nome... Ela não sabia por que lhe contava isto, nem eu tampouco, simplesmente tinha decidido confiar nela sem considerar o porquê. Chamá-la de "Emily" era algo que nunca fizera antes, as circunstâncias nunca permitiram esta proximidade a nenhum de nós, era incomum.

- Por quê?

- Porque não estava funcionando, não quero estar com alguém que me faz sentir culpado pelo que faço. – Respondi com sinceridade. – Não quero ter que escolher todos os dias ente ela e meu trabalho.

- E está bem com isto?

- Não sei... – Não tinha parado para pensar nisto, não sabia se estava bem ou se fora uma boa decisão, até ela perguntar. – Não tinha pensado nas consequências, só o fiz e pode ser que seja um imbecil, mas...

- Ei, - ela me deteve e olhou fixamente. – vamos esclarecer algo, sei que não te conheço muito, mas sei o suficiente para te dizer que não é um imbecil, Aaron Hotchner. Se voltar a repetir isto terá problemas comigo. Não é um imbecil, é um bom homem.

- Obrigado por isto. – Sorri.

- O que pensa em fazer agora?

- Realmente não sei o que farei quando voltarmos.

- Pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser. – Imediatamente corou. – Digo, é uma opção, tenho um quarto para hospédes e você precisa de ajuda... Bem, a equipe ainda não sabe de nada, foi apenas uma ideia.

- Obrigada, Prentiss, faria um enorme favor com isto. – Respondi sem saber se era boa ideia aceitar – Seriam somente alguns dias, mas tiraria um peso de cima de mim.

- Não há de que. – Ela respondeu sem recuperar sua cor normal.

Quando chegamos a nosso destino não voltamos a tocar no assunto, reunimo-nos com a equipe que mostrou alegria imediata ao nos ver, precisavam de ajuda e duas cabeças a mais para pensar era ótimo; se Strauss queria nos matar era algo que resolveríamos depois, no momento tínhamos um assassino para prender.

As coisas saíram mais ou menos bem, prendemos o suspeito ainda que Emily tenha saído machucada, mas marcamos um ponto diante de Strauss. Tínhamos que permanecer na equipe, era o único modo das coisas funcionarem agora que Gideon estava desaparecido. Voltaríamos com a equipe. Ainda que todo o resto não estivesse bem, ainda tinha meu trabalho.

Voltamos a DC muito mais tranquilos, estar todos juntos sempre era mais reconfortante do que trabalhar separados, além disto Strauss estava calada e frustrada de como as coisas tinham saído, certamente detestava que eu estivesse ali trabalhando e fazendo as coisas funcionarem. Sentei junto de Emily.

- Como se sente? – Perguntei apontando o ferimento.

- Estou bem, um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada sério. - Tentou sorrir. – E você?

- Bem, melhor por estar de volta.

- A oferta ainda está de pé, - Lembrou. – sempre que precisar.

- Obrigado, definitivamente aceito. – Sorri quase inconscientemente.

Depois de passar na UAC, fazer a papelada e arrumar tudo que precisávamos para encerrar o caso, ainda com as malas na mão fui a casa de Emily, sentia-me estranho com isto, mas não tinha falado com ninguém na equipe sobre o que tinha feito. Além disto, para estes assuntos costumava conversar com Gideon, com estes temas era reservado com a equipe, tinha que confiar nela agora.

Ela se surpreendeu que aceitasse sua oferta, era seu chefe e não era exatamente o que se esperava de um chefe, nem sequer tinha certeza de que éramos amigos. Este apoio incondicional dela demonstrava que a porta estava aberta para que nos déssemos bem, para que confiássemos um no outro.

Entrei no quarto de hóspedes e percebi que o lugar era todo como ela, ainda que talvez ela não soubesse, simplesmente o quarto era totalmente adequado para Emily.

- Muito obrigado por isto, Emily. Prometo que não será por muito tempo e que encontrarei um modo de te agradecer.

- Não se preocupe com isto, pode ficar o tempo que quiser. – Respondeu. – Quando as coisas não estão bem sempre é bom um amigo para te apoiar, não?

- Sim, obrigado.

Não sabia o que iria acontecer, minha vida tinha se desfeito por completo, era minha culpa, mas definitivamente as coisas iriam melhorar. As mulheres incríveis, inteligentes e atraentes, as mulheres como Emily Prentiss, não ajudam alguém que não mereça. As mulheres assim predizem algo bom para o futuro. E eu sentia que o futuro podia ser melhor e mais brilhante que nunca.

Continua.


	3. Cap 3 - Rumores e outras situações

Cap 3- **Rumores e outras situações**

Nos primeiros dias na casa de Emily me senti como um invasor em território proibido, metendo-me onde não devia. Era como pisar em território virgem e sentir-se ao mesmo tempo bem pelo descobrimento e mal por danificar o lugar. Assim era permanecer na casa de Emily, no princípio.

Ela fazia com que me sentisse especial, como se fosse natural me hospedar em sua casa, e minha movimentação pela casa não a incomodasse. Parecia querer que me sentisse confortável, como se pudesse perceber quão confuso estava por deixar Haley. Talvez por perceber que renunciava a muitas coisas, ou por notar que me sentia um intruso. Ela simplesmente agia de forma natural comigo.

Começamos a ir juntos para o trabalho, era mais prático assim, nos organizávamos para voltarmos juntos também, porque não? Era prático para ambos. Nos primeiros dias agimos assim, até que senti que isto estava chamando atenção da equipe, a quem ainda não tinha dito nada e não era nada bom interpretarem as coisas de forma errada.

Como consequência começamos a chegar separados, às vezes com até quarenta minutos de diferença, alternando quem chegava cedo e quem chegava tarde, como se tivéssemos algo a esconder. Isto tampouco ajudou, pelo contrário tornou as coisas mais estranhas. A primeira a perguntar algo foi JJ, o que me surpreendeu um pouco.

- Hotch, posso perguntar algo pessoal? – Disse uma tarde quando éramos os últimos no escritório.

- Sim, claro que sim. – Disse surpreso.

- Você e Emily? Quero dizer, está saindo com Emily?

- O que? Não, não… Eu…

- O que há então?

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém por enquanto, mas deixei Haley. Enquanto acho um lugar para viver estou ficando na casa de Emily.

Não se comentou mais o assunto, achei que tudo seria esquecido e ninguém pensaria coisas que não deviam sobre nós, mas a vida nem sempre joga como queremos. Pouco dias depois Rossi se juntou a equipe.

O primeiro caso com Dave na equipe nos manteve ocupados para conversas pessoais, estávamos começando outra vez no trabalho de campo com ele. Mas, é claro, ele terminou por notar o que era óbvio, e como era um de meus mais velhos amigos acabei por conversar com ele.

- As coisas mudaram por aqui, - Comentou na noite que voltávamos do caso enquanto eu terminava alguns arquivos. – definitivamente não é como quando começamos.

- Passou muito tempo, as coisas tem que mudar.

- É o que percebo. – Falou enigmático. – Tem um minuto para conversar?

- Claro, que houve?

- Não gosto de tirar conclusões apressadas, especialmente quando somente se baseiam em rumores, mas... Está saindo com Prentiss?

- O que?... Não! – Me surpreendi. – Quem disse isto?

- Escutei por ai. E aí pergunto: porque dizem isto se é casado?

- Deixei Haley, Dave. Faz duas semanas.

- Que acontece com você? Está louco?

- Justo o que precisava: uma bronca. – Me queixei, sarcástico. – Não é a pessoa de quem esperava isto, Dave... Deixei Haley porque as coisas já não iam bem, estava demais e não podia deixar este trabalho apenas porque ela queria. E desconfio que me traia...

- Parece coerente. E o que Prentiss tem com tudo isto?

- Nada. Emily está me deixando ficar em sua casa enquanto procuro um lugar para mim. Apenas faz um favor de amigos, não estou saindo com ela, nem nada do estilo. Muito menos foi a razão de ter deixado Haley. Satisfeito?

- Bom, temos tempo. Conte-me melhor tudo isto.

Apesar de não ter vontade de rememorar tudo, contei a Dave o que se passara nas últimas semanas, as estranhas circunstâncias de minha vida nos últimos dias. Não era fácil pensar no tinha feito, mas ao menos a culpa era muito menor. Terminamos muito tarde e cheguei à casa de Emily por volta das onze da noite,

- Olá.

- Olá. – Ela disse sentada diante da televisão.

- Não costumo chegar tão tarde. – Tratei de me justificar.

- Não tem problema, é livre para chegar a hora que quiser. – Sorriu.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro. – respondeu e virou-se para mim.

Contei o que Dave me disse no escritório e também lembrei a breve conversa com JJ. Muitos comentários iguais sobre coisas irreais. Então ela me contou que Morgan tinha perguntado algo do tipo para ela alguns dias antes, mas que não sabia se devia me contar ou apenas esquecer, era só rumor.

O mais curioso do assunto é que até aparecer estes rumores não tinha me dado conta do que significava viver com Emily, chegar ao trabalho com ela, compartilhar grande parte de nosso tempo. A realidade é que até este momento não tinha olhado Emily mais do que como amiga e companheira, mas com tanto tempo juntos e este jogo de esconder, se chegávamos ou não juntos, algo estava mudando.

Sentados frente a frente, àquela hora da noite, e com todos os rumores em nossa cabeça, pareceu-me que algo estava mudando dentro de nós, algo que mudaria o rumo das coisas. E, sem saber que força interior nos movia, nem o que iria acontecer, beijei-a.

Sabendo que as coisas não deviam ser assim, a envolvi em meus braços e aprofundei o beijo. Depois de um segundo de surpresa ela passou a corresponder. Deitamos no sofá beijando-nos apaixonadamente. Tirei meu paletó e a gravata, enquanto ela tirava sua blusa; uma parte de nós sabia que não devíamos continuar, mas a outra parte era mais forte. Quando tirei minha camisa sem deixar de beija-la, soube que tínhamos que parar antes que a situação saísse do controle.

Afastei-me dela respirando pesadamente, ela se surpreendeu. Voltamos a nos olhar frente a frente durante um momento. Teria sido uma mentira se não dissesse que ela estava linda... Respirei.

- Sinto, não podemos Emily...

- Eu sei.

- Não deveríamos...

- Talvez sim.

- Não é que não pense que você... É que o trabalho... – Estava me sentindo um idiota, tinha começado isto e não sabia o que lhe dizer.

Ela ficou em pé e terminou de tirar sua calça, pôs a mão na cintura e me olhou, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, percorrendo com meu olhar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Que jogo era este?

- Estamos aqui. Eu meio despida, nos beijamos e poderíamos acabar por aqui, ou falar que não devemos nos envolver, ou poderíamos terminar o que começamos e nos preocupar amanhã, Aaron.

Era a primeira vez que usava meu nome e gostei da intimidade. Sabia que algo poderia dar errado com isto, mas simplesmente era irresistível... Levantei, abracei sua cintura e voltei a beija-la. Na manhã seguinte teria tempo de me questionar, esta noite não.

Continua.


	4. Cap 4 - Ao diabo com as regras!

4. **Ao diabo com as regras!**

Não existem palavras adequadas para narrar o que aconteceu naquela noite, não tenho como explicar o que aconteceu quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez na intimidade, simplesmente o que nos levou a cruzar o caminho um do outro acertou em cheio... Foi uma noite incrível!

Não pensamos nas consequências até a manhã seguinte, não pensamos no que aconteceria até que acordamos abraçados em sua cama. A primeira reação foi um sorriso, uma estranha cumplicidade ao nos sentirmos tão próximos um do outro, sentindo o contato de nossos corpos nus. Imediatamente me invadiu a preocupação e, certamente, a culpa.

- Isto não deveria ter acontecido, Emily.

- Uau... Você acaba de ganhar o prêmio do comentário menos romântico da manhã seguinte. – Ela riu quase sarcástica.

- Falo sério, Emily. – Disse, mas ainda permanecia abraçado a ela.

- Uff... Vai recomeçar com isto? – Queixou-se se distanciando ligeiramente de mim. – Não posso nem acordar com a sensação de uma noite maravilhosa e você já começa a questionar o que devíamos ou não fazer... Quer conversar?

Olhava-me seriamente, senti que estava conduzindo mal as coisas, não era tão tonto para pensar que era uma coisa só de uma noite, que não tinha sentimentos por ela, mas admitir isto era mais difícil. Olhei-a durante um tempo antes de me atrever a falar, percorri seu corpo com meu olhar.

- Já foi, Hotch. Não podemos mudar isto, mas podemos fazer algo sobre o que será depois. Isto não tem porque afetar nosso trabalho, podemos lidar com isto.

- Não é que não me sinta bem com você, mas não podemos fazer isto, não de novo.

- Vai dizer agora que fui um deslize? Um erro? - Perguntou sem deixar de me olhar.

- Não é isto, Emily. Não acho que foi somente um deslize... Por que... – Quase não podia respirar, mas tinha que lhe dizer. – Gosto de você, Emily. Gosto de verdade, mas não podemos estar juntos, vai contra as regras.

- Ao diabo com as regras! – Gritou e me deu um beijo.

Beijamo-nos por uns minutos e não me sentia capaz resistir a isto. Gostava da sensação de seus lábios nos meus, da sensação de que Emily não se importava se minha vida era dedicada a perseguir criminosos por todo o país; gostava, principalmente, da sensação de que ela entendia quem eu era sem necessidade de dúvidas ou chantagens. Realmente gostava de Emily Prentiss.

Nisto me dei conta do adiantado da hora, se não nos apressássemos chegaríamos tarde e isto seria motivo de mais problemas, mais rumores... Era a última coisa que precisávamos. Chamei sua atenção para isto e suspirou cansada, não nos restava outra opção que deixar a conversa para outro momento.

- Gosto muito de você, Hotch. – Disse antes de desaparecer pela porta do banheiro.

- Não podemos, Em.

- E isto por...?

Era muito cedo, não fazia vinte dias que deixara Haley, nem sequer estava separado ou algo do tipo, era um péssimo momento para me enredar numa relação com Emily. Chegamos a UAC em tempo, nenhum de nós disse nada, ninguém nos olhou, não teve comentários e nem perguntas, cada qual permaneceu fazendo seu trabalho e cheguei a esquecer do assunto.

Mas esta calma não podia continuar, na metade da tarde Haley ligou para o escritório, demorei um minuto para responder, não sabia o que isto significava. Respondi por fim, porque tinha que terminar com isto, a primeira pergunta foi direta e me acertou em cheio.

- Não irá voltar, não é verdade?

- Não, não irei.

- Bom, então acho conveniente falar sobre os termos do divórcio.

- Haley, sinto muito...

- Também sinto. – Guardou silêncio uns segundos antes de confessar. – Há mais alguém, Aaron.

- Desde quando?

- Isto importa?

- Não sei. – De certo modo sabia, mas nunca quis me sentir realmente traído.

Não conversamos muito, não queria realmente me aprofundar sobre porque tinha me traído, de certo modo isto me fez sentir menos culpado pelo que fiz. Falamos um pouco sobre nosso divórcio, sobre como seria com Jack... Ela providenciaria os papéis e me enviaria.

- Onde está ficando?

- Importa?

- Para onde mando os papéis?

- Para cá, para o escritório.

Desliguei o telefone, estava cansado. Não queria ouvi-la neste momento, a traição era dolorosa; depois de um tempo Dave entrou na minha sala e sentou-se esperando que lhe contasse o que se passava, meu rosto dizia claramente que as coisas não iam bem.

- Vi um apartamento à venda não muito longe daqui, não parece caro, poderia ir vê-lo e decidir se é hora de se mudar.

- Obrigado, Dave. – Hesitei por um momento. – Pode ir comigo? Isto ajudaria.

- Está tudo em ordem?

- Odeio trabalhar com _profilers_. – Queixe-me em voz baixa.

- Às vezes eu também... Então?

- Vou me divorciar.

- Sinto muito.

- Sim, eu também. – Olhei por um segundo pela janela e vi Emily conversando com Reid, parecia se divertir muito. Talvez o divórcio não me doesse tanto por ela estar por perto, era menos complicado porque não estava sozinho.

Sai cedo à tarde e fui ver o apartamento que Dave sugeriu, não podia continuar abusando da hospitalidade de Emily, era demais. Gostei do lugar, era perfeito para um homem só, mas suficientemente espaçoso para ficar com Jack alguns dias, sempre e quando Haley permitisse. Aceitei comprar o apartamento, aceitei a mudança. Levaria alguns dias para concluir o processo, mas era um bom lugar e uma boa hora; depois fomos tomar uns drinques e contei o que tinha se passado entre Emily e eu, ele só ria e eu tentava adivinhar o que isto significava.

Cheguei à casa de Emily muito tarde, mas ela ainda estava acordada, de pijamas diante do televisor sem prestar atenção. Olhei-a por um minuto e toda minha convicção sumiu, ela me olhou. Era difícil resistir a seu olhar.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou. – Quer conversar?

Começava a suspeitar que Emily tivesse algo de advinha, que sabia quando as coisas não andavam bem, isto provavelmente a fazia melhor com os perfis do que eu. Aproximei-me, olhei-a novamente e me sentei a seu lado.

- Hoje não quero falar. – Falei e lhe beijei.

Sem pensar a abracei e continuei beijando, como se tudo se resumisse nisto. Foram beijos suaves, doces, quase melancólicos, que liberavam a tristeza. Logo ela me abraçou e os beijos tornaram-se mais intenso. Beijei seu pescoço e ela riu. Até que se aproximou de meu ouvido, enquanto eu ainda explorava com meus lábios seu pescoço, e sussurrou:

- Eu disse: ao diabo com as regras!

Continua.


	5. Cap 5 - Contagem dos danos

**5. Contagem dos danos **

**(Emily POV)**

Os acontecimentos que sucederam a estes dias foram tão estranhos que me custava a acreditar que tudo foi real. Apresentei minha demissão porque me sentia incapaz de ser traidora e dar informações sobre a equipe para Strauss, Hotch e os outros não mereciam isto; quando pensei que isto fosse o fim, que estava fora da UAC, Hotch apareceu em minha porta para que voltasse ao trabalho.

Aceitei voltar, viajar com ele para junto da equipe, e como se não fosse suficientemente estranho tudo isto, ele decidiu ser sincero comigo e contar que deixara a esposa. Porque decidiu confiar em mim? Não faço ideia. Porque ofereci minha casa para ele ficar? Não faço ideia, simplesmente algo nasceu entre nós neste dia e me senti capaz de fazer uma loucura por confiança.

Tudo foi evoluindo com rapidez, Hotch ficou em minha casa e estabelecemos uma relação de amizade que antes nem sequer podíamos imaginar, lentamente tentamos evitar as interpretações que a equipe poderia dar a isto, chegando separados e fingindo que não passávamos tanto tempo juntos. Mas, obviamente, nada disto passou despercebido. Por isto odeio trabalhar com _profilers_, no final as perguntas apareceram.

- Emily, está saindo com Hotch? – Morgan perguntou uma tarde.

- Como? Hotch? Não!

- Que está acontecendo então?

- Detesto trabalhar com _profilers_... Nada está acontecendo.

Deixei a conversa neste ponto, se Hotch ainda não dissera nada a equipe sobre o fim de seu casamento, não seria eu quem faria isto, era assunto dele e decidiria o que fazer a respeito. A chegada de Rossi a equipe não mudou as coisas, inclusive me atrevo a dizer que atiçou a situação ao falar com Hotch.

E, para complicar ou melhorar as coisas, sem saber que misteriosa força o impulsionou a se aproximar de mim, terminamos dormindo junto. Aliás, uma das melhores noites de minha vida. Obvio que Hotch argumentou que isto não poderia voltar a acontecer, que as regras não permitiam, blá, blá, blá, blá... Eu só sabia que gostava realmente dele e que ele gostava de mim, mas ele não demovia sua convicção de "não podia voltar a acontecer", mas previsivelmente voltou a acontecer.

Na manhã seguinte ambos chegamos ao trabalho com cara de "não houve nada", mas plenamente satisfeitos de ter acontecido, depois de duas noites como as anteriores era impossível Hotch achar que não poderia voltar a acontecer, talvez fossemos feitos um para o outro e não tinha como resistirmos ao inevitável.

Entretanto minha satisfação não passou despercebida para a equipe, especialmente para JJ e Garcia que reconheciam os sinais de uma boa noite de amor. Apareceram durante o almoço e nos trancamos na "sala" de Garcia para falar com privacidade, a curiosidade as matava e queriam saber o que se passava. Com a porta fechada começou o interrogatório, era impossível fugir delas.

- Vai nos contar?

- O que JJ? – Fingi não entender.

- Vamos, Emily... Reconheço esta carinha de felicidade. – Disse Garcia. – Conte-nos o que está acontecendo ou concluiremos do que jeito que quisermos.

Suspirei frustrada, nada do que dissesse seria suficiente para deixá-las satisfeitas, teria que lhes contar a verdade. Elas não demorariam a descobrir de qualquer jeito, este tipo de coisa não era fácil esconder, mas por alguma razão as palavras não queriam sair de minha boca. Respirei, as olhei, respirei novamente.

- Dormi com Hotch.

- O que? Sério?

- Quando? Onde? Como foi? Conte tudo!

Parecíamos um grupo de colegiais contando seus primeiros beijos e carícias, parecia que a emoção nos fazia esquecer as outras coisas. Contei até certo ponto o que havia se passado, as noites magníficas que passei nos braços de nosso incrivelmente elegante chefe. Não expliquei o que ele fazia em minha casa, porque JJ já sabia. Emocionamos-nos juntas com minha felicidade repentina, tanto tempo apaixonada por meu chefe não podia ser em vão.

Falamos durante uns dez minutos antes de, sem intenção de me machucar, JJ me trouxe de volta a realidade da pior forma; tinham acabado os risos e começamos a refletir sobre o assunto.

- Emily, fico feliz pro você, mas... Percebe o que está fazendo? – Perguntou um tanto triste.

- Sim, me envolvi com Hotch.

- Emily, percebe que tecnicamente ele ainda é casado com Haley?

Olhei-a confusa, não estava entendo o que queria me dizer com isto, Hotch deixou Haley por isto estava em minha casa. Ele a deixou, embora só tenham se passado três semanas. Percebi o que isto significava e quase gritei.

- Meu Deus! Sou sua amante. É sujo! – Disse consternada.

- Emily, não quis que soasse assim.

- Não é tão ruim... – Garcia disse conciliadora.

- Não? – Falei sarcástica. – Hotch é meu chefe, está casado até que saia o divórcio, eu sou sua subordinada, dormi com ele, mas ele é casado. Isto me transforma em sua amante, algo sujo, feio.

- Hummm, talvez seja hora de pedir um aumento. - Brincou Garcia.

Rimos porque o comentário era merecido, um caso nos fez retornar ao trabalho. Deixei o assunto para depois, teria tempo de conversar com Hotch mais tarde; iria lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo entre nós e como estava sua situação com Haley, quando voltássemos do caso.

Porém, se soubesse o que aconteceria naquela noite que voltamos e que fui a última a sair da UAC, se tivesse adivinhado, então teria desejado não saber nada sobre isto. Quando cheguei em casa estava exausta e ainda teria que conversar com Hotch, apesar de não ter vontade de fazê-lo.

Hotch estava na sala, num vai e vem arrumando coisas, tinha suas malas ao lado, parecia nervoso. Parei na porta e quase cai em choque, isto não terminaria bem.

- Olá. – Disse num fio de voz. – Está tudo bem?

- Oi, Emily. Eu... Acho que já abusei demais de sua hospitalidade, agradeço muito, mas estou indo. Prometo te recompensar.

Droga! Demônios! Por um momento me senti mal, ele iria embora, provavelmente voltaria para sua esposa, e eu... Eu era história, sua amante como disse a Garcia e JJ, era injusto.

- Posso te explicar...

- Não, tudo bem. Não precisa explicar, se precisa ir não tem problema, está bem. – Não ia admitir que doía demais.

- Ainda assim quero te recompensar de algum modo por tudo isto... Eu..

- Não se preocupe, não quero nada. Alguém virá te ajudar?

- Dave virá.

Com isto o deixei na sala, provavelmente iria me sentir pior depois por isto, provavelmente não era um escolha muito inteligente. Mas só o deixei ir, não poderia ficar e ver. De certo modo precisava fazê-lo ante de me apegar demais a ele, apesar do grande problema ser justamente já ter se totalmente apegada.

Continua.


	6. Cap 6 -Tempo de conflitos

**Cap 6 -****Tempo de conflitos**

Em nenhum momento tive a intenção de ferir Emily, e quando lhe disse que estava indo não achei que estivesse fazendo isto, mas sua expressão me disse muito, queria que ficasse... Só que simplesmente não podia, precisava do meu espaço, acabava de deixar Haley e estava me divorciando, era muito cedo para envolver Emily nisto tudo.

Não sabia ao certo o que se passara naquela noite, porque ela não quis ouvir minhas explicações, porque seu olhar parecia se encher de medo ao me ver pronto para ir; não entendia o que se passava por sua cabeça, era confuso demais para mim, mas sabia que algo estava muito errado. Ainda assim, fui sem lhe explicar nada, achando que tudo melhoraria.

Dave ajudou na minha mudança, que entre o trabalho e todas as mulheres da cidade sempre parecia arranjar tempo para me observar, tentando saber o que realmente acontecia comigo. Não gostava de sentir que a qualquer momento ele apresentaria meu perfil, mas era bom ter alguém para ajudar nesta mudança.

- Que há com Emily? – Perguntou no dia seguinte.

- Algo errado?

- Não sei, voce me diz. Acho que algo mudou entre vocês, ou estou errado?

- Ah, não de novo...

- Sim, eu sei que detesta trabalhar com _profilers_... Vai me contar?

- Acredito que tenho algo com ela, mas não sei bem o que é ainda.

- Dormiu com ela?

- Sim.

- Mais de uma vez?

- Sim.

- Pensa em voltar a dormir?

- Sim!

- Ela sabe disto?

- Não sei...

- Você disse por que se mudou?

- Não muito claramente, ela disse que não importava.

- Então, acho que o que tem com Emily são problemas. – Ele disse me olhando seriamente, como se fosse me repreender.

Não percebi que a coisa estava tão mal até que me dei conta que Emily evitava falar comigo no trabalho, nem sequer se mantinha perto de mim se não fosse necessário e geralmente por alguns poucos minutos. Durante os três dias seguintes foi a mesma rotina, como se não houvesse razão para ela falar comigo. Isto estava me deixando louco.

Depois de terminar um caso naquela mesma semana, todas estas preocupações estavam acabando comigo: a mudança, o divórcio, o trabalho e o silêncio de Emily. Era muito para mim, precisava liberar um pouco de tensão, mas lamentavelmente os únicos que restávamos na UAC éramos eu e Reid, e definitivamente Reid não era a pessoa mais adequada para falar sobre isto.

Eram quase onze horas, não era boa ideia permanecer trabalhando, além disto, não podia me concentrar nos arquivos se não sabia nem o que se passava na minha vida. Deixei tudo, peguei minhas coisas e sai de minha sala, fui até onde Reid estava, parecendo pensativo e cansado, não parecia faltar muito para acabar.

- Já é tarde, Reid, devia ir.

- Estou quase terminando. – Respondeu surpreso.

- Está tudo em ordem? – Perguntei.

- Sim, só estou cansado, muito trabalho nestes últimos dias e... É cansativo. – respondeu e pensou um pouco. – E você, Hotch, está tudo bem?

- Sim, concordo que temos tido muito trabalho ultimamente.

- Está tudo certo com Emily? Ou não devia perguntar?

- Não, realmente não devia, mas já o fez... Não sei, Spencer.

Definitivamente não era a pessoa que gostaria de falar sobre isto, não acho que mudaria algo, mas Reid era um gênio, não estava perguntando sobre o que se passava à toa e eu precisava colocar um pouco de ordem no meu mundo, completamente desordenado e desfeito.

Contei-lhe a verdade, que deixei minha mulher, quase perdi meu emprego, mudei para casa de uma das minhas subordinadas, apaixonei-me por ela e finalmente mudei novamente, o que fez com que ela parasse de falar comigo. Tudo isto no ultimo mês. E reid escutou, por mais estranho que pareça, ficou quieto e escutou lhe contar o caos que estava minha vida.

- Falei um pouco com Emily hoje, - Ele disse quando terminei de lhe contar tudo. – e me atrevo a dizer que está deprimida. Notei porque quando entramos em depressão geralmente...

- Reid, pare, eu sei como é. – Interrompi.

- Desculpe. De qualquer modo, ela não anda se sentindo muito animada, então conversamos um pouco sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela me disse que tiveram algo. Não é uma coisa em que deveria me meter, especialmente na sua vida, mas no final somos amigos e a função de amigos é escutar e se preocupar, e, bem isto é um generalidade dentro de nossa cultura...

- Reid, está fazendo de novo... – Voltei a interromper.

- Sinto.

Não era uma conversa fácil, ele parecia nervoso cada vez que queria dizer algo e eu nunca falei sobre coisas pessoais com ele. Depois de um tempo, finalmente, pôde me dizer que Emily não estava bem, porque não sabia o que tínhamos um com o outro. E a preocupava que fosse uma aventura passageira, que o que tivemos não tivesse importância e que tivesse voltado para Haley

- Estou me divorciando, Spencer.

- Uau! Não sabia. – Olhou-se surpreso. – Você contou para Emily?

- Não, mas não consegui falar com ela quando me mudei. – Disse, enquanto refletia sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- E não pensou que ela pudesse achar que pode voltar para Haley e esquecer ela?

- Talvez, mas não tive oportunidade. – Tentei justificar.

- Hotch, não entendo de relacionamentos, mas sei sobre o comportamento básico do ser humano; se não estabelecer qual sua relação com Emily, ela pode pensar que seja qualquer coisa, até que somente foi sua amante e... Bem, ela está apaixonada por você e este não é um bom pensamento.

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Pode contar para ela tudo que me disse e fazê-la voltar a ser parte de sua vida, deixando bem claro que tipo de relação tem.

- Realmente não entende de relacionamentos? – Perguntei irônico. – Obrigado Spencer, você é um gênio, tenho que ir.

Era muito tarde para convidar Emily para sairmos e conversar, mas ainda assim tinha que vê-la naquele momento. Dirigi até sua casa, toquei a campainha e esperei, desejando não tê-la acordado. Pela velocidade que abriu a porta achei que não; olhamo-nos uns segundos, antes de falar algo.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou.

- Sim, lamento vir tão tarde, mas... Tem planos para amanhã cedo, Emily?

- É sábado, não tenho planos. Aconteceu algo?

- Gostaria de te convidar para tomar o café da manhã comigo. Disse que te compensaria pela hospitalidade e quero começar a fazer isto. – Expliquei.

- Não precisa. – Ela desviou o olhar.

- Quero fazer, Em.

Ficou calada por um momento, o mesmo tempo que levei para planejar o dia seguinte, quase sem respirar enquanto ela não dizia nada. Logo ela me olhou, deu um tímido e hesitante sorriso antes de responder.

- Passa as oito para me pegar?

Concordei com a cabeça e sorri antes de sair. Podia fazer isto, tinha que fazer, não iria perder outra mulher incrível. Não iria deixar duas mulheres que me amaram no mesmo mês, tinha que recuperar Emily.

Continua.


	7. Cap 7 - Fazer as pazes

7. **Fazer as pazes**

Não estava certo de como as coisas sairiam, uma parte de mim não estava pronta para assumir meu divórcio, mas se queria ter uma relação séria com Emily precisava definir este assunto o mais rápido possível.

Provavelmente um jantar era infinitamente mais romântico do que um café da manhã, mas teríamos mais tempo de conversar se nos encontrássemos cedo e suspeitava que iria precisar de todo o tempo do mundo. Agira mal, tinha me envolvido com Emily e desapareci sem dar as explicações necessárias. Definitivamente isto era muito estúpido.

Às oito horas passei para pegar Emily, tinha tido uma péssima noite porque ainda tinha muito que fazer para arrumar decentemente meu novo apartamento, Emily tinha que ver o melhor de mim. Ela estava me esperando pontualmente, vestida com jeans e uma blusa vermelha que a deixava linda.

- Olá. – Disse quando me viu na porta.

- Olá. – Respondi sem tirar meus olhos dela. – Está pronta?

- Sim.

Ela sorria mesmo sem ter ideia do que tudo aquilo significava, definitivamente com Emily não adiantava fazer perfis, ela sempre me surpreendia. Era como se pela primeira vez achasse alguém que não podia decifrar, isto me deixa louco e, ao mesmo tempo, fascinava.

Escolhi para nosso café da manhã um restaurante tranquilo não muito longe dali, queria que começássemos bem o dia, então não entrei direto no assunto. Conversamos de diversas coisas, um pouco de nada. Tentamos ser naturais, não dizer nenhuma besteira, era um café de agradecimento, assim eu devia estar agradecido e ela se sentindo uma boa pessoa. Era o que devíamos esperar naquele momento.

Terminamos o café sem dizer nada realmente relevante, ela parecia impaciente e eu ainda inseguro. Olhei meu relógio, passava pouco das nove, ainda tinha muito tempo pela frente e tinha que me assegurar de passá-lo com ela.

- Quer ir a algum lugar? Caminhar? Ao cinema? – Perguntei.

- Não sei, achei que só tomaríamos o desjejum. – Respondeu olhando para o outro lado.

- Tem algum outro plano?

- Não, mas talvez você...

- Não, não tenho. Queria ver e passar o junto com você. - Sorri.

- Tudo bem, então, podemos caminhar um pouco, tem um parque aqui perto muito bonito e tranquilo, podemos ir se não tiver nenhum inconveniente para você.

Algo em suas palavras me preocupava, senti que queria me dizer algo, mas não falava. Caminhamos um longo tempo apenas falando trivialidades, sobre a paisagem, o clima e algumas piadas, nada importante, nada pessoal. Era como se entre nós não houvesse nada, como se tudo que compartilhamos no último mês não existisse, ou fosse uma mera lembrança que se apagava. Parecíamos novamente desconhecidos e era horrível senti-la assim.

- Emily, precisamos conversar.

- Parece que sim... - Respondeu mostrando sua irritação.

- Falei com Spencer ontem.

- Ele foi tão comunicativo como sempre?

- Não se irrite, ajudou muito conversar com ele. – Disse tentando fazê-la sorrir. – É muito inteligente, disse coisas das quais não tinha me dado conta, sobre o quão mal agi com você, Emily. Fui um estúpido e agora tenho que consertar isto.

- O que isto significa?

- Que temos que conversar sobre nós.

- Não sei se quero isto.

- Emily, é importante.

- Para que? Para oficializar que sou sua amante? – Gritou chateada.

- Como? – Surpreendi-me com isto. – Emily isto não é verdade, não se trata de nada deste tipo, não quero que pense em nós deste jeito.

- Você está casado e dormiu comigo mesmo assim. No que isto me transforma?

Ela continuou andando sem me olhar, já não parecia tão chateada, mas ainda triste; pela primeira vez a senti frágil. Emily não era indestrutível. Quis mudar o rumo de tudo, fazer com que ficássemos bem, deixar tudo no mundo distante de nós por um minuto; quis será a pessoa que ela precisava. Alcancei-a e a parei.

- Vou me divorciar, Emily.

Segurei sua mão e a olhei fixamente. Ela me olhou confusa. Sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Aproximei-me e ela se aproximou de mim; a envolvi com meus braços, ela se apertou contra meu corpo; olhei dentro de seus olhos sem hesitar, ela me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez em dias. Soube que a amava, ela por sua vez viu que eu sabia; soube que ela me amava, ela não tentou ocultar seu amor. Aproximei-me de seu rosto, aceitou; beijei seus lábios, correspondeu. Voltamos a ficar bem e juntos.

- Então, você e Haley...? – Perguntou depois de uns segundos.

- Não voltarei para ela, Em.

-Nunca mais?

- Não. O divórcio já está tramitando.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Mas ainda sou sua amante... - Queixou-se em voz baixa.

Ri muito com sua expressão, não sabia de onde tinha tirado aquilo, era estranho e soava horrível, muito pior do que era na realidade. Tecnicamente Emily era minha amante, isto estava correto, mas quando ela dizia isto parecia que estávamos fazendo algum coisa errada e suja, o que estava longe de ser.

- Bom, você é minha amante. – Disse sorrindo. – Tecnicamente somos amantes, isto é tão ruim, Emily?

- Quando fala com este sorriso nada parece ruim. Garcia disse que devia pedir aumento.

A ideia me fez rir novamente, com amigas como Garcia não me surpreendia que Emily tivesse dito tal frase, fazia mais sentido agora. Abracei-a novamente e ela voltou a sorrir, o que me fez pensar que não estragara as coisas totalmente, talvez Emily e eu tivéssemos um futuro juntos.

- Ainda tenho uma dúvida Aaron. Se estamos bem, porque mudou de minha casa? Para onde?

- Porque estávamos indo muito rápido. – Disse finalmente. – Estávamos vivendo juntos, isto era como ir ao contrário numa relação. Estávamos vivendo juntos antes de começar a sair em um encontro, como é o esperado.

- Sim, isto faz sentido. – Ela falou pensativa. – Então agora me dirá onde está morando?

- Sabe que sim. – Dei-lhe um beijo. – Inclusive gostaria de te levar até lá, suspeito que começaremos a passar algum tempo ali também, assim podemos estrear oficialmente meu apartamento.

- Parece um ótimo plano.

Beijamo-nos novamente; queria ir com calma, ela obviamente não; eu ainda tinha dúvidas de como agir, ela também, mas a partir deste dia iríamos começar a equilibrar as coisas juntos.

Continua.


	8. Cap 8 - E se foi o destino

**8 – E se foi o destino?**

Não sei se existe destino, se existe um futuro predestinado a cada pessoa desde o seu nascimento ou algo do tipo; não acredito que nossa vida está marcada desde sempre, mas acredito que tudo acontece por um motivo, tenho certeza que tudo tem um propósito.

O que houve conosco foi algo que vinha sendo preparado desde muito tempo atrás, algo muito semelhante com o destino. Encontramo-nos como desconhecidos, depois na UAC, talvez devêssemos passar por estas fases, era difícil acreditar que não havia um objetivo em nos conhecermos. Quem disse que o amor não pode aparecer em nossa porta um dia, mesmo que pareça tarde? É possível negar que, mesmo não sabendo no momento, estávamos nos encontrando por uma razão?

Nessa noite estávamos abraçados na cama, ou algo parecido com uma, no meu novo apartamento. Chamar de cama seria mentira, mas estávamos juntos e abraçados numa espécie de êxtase, então o local não importava. Era a primeira vez que ficávamos, os dois, a noite inteira no apartamento.

- Acredita em destino? – Perguntei de repente no meio do silêncio, para minha surpresa.

- Não sei, acho que não; com nosso trabalho às vezes é melhor não acreditar. - Ela respondeu recostada no meu peito. - E você?

- Não. - Respondi sem pensar. – Mas certamente existe uma razão para tudo.

Ficamos um tempo calados, meditando sobre nossas palavras com cuidado. Sentia sua respiração sobre meu peito, ligeiramente fazendo cócegas. Estávamos muito confortáveis ali. Lentamente meus pensamentos começaram a se dispersar, provavelmente os dela também. Estávamos juntos há poucos dias, não tínhamos definido como funcionaria, já que era arriscado para nosso trabalho, pois havia uma regra sobre relacionamentos, e eu era seu supervisor, teoricamente quem mais devia respeitar as normas. Justamente o que não ocorria ali.

- Aaron... – Sussurrou.

- Fale.

- O que vai acontecer agora?

- Não sei, Emily... – Não sabia o que dizer, eu mesmo já me fizera esta pergunta um milhão de vezes sem ter resposta ainda. – Não deveríamos estar juntos...

- Isto eu sei, mas e agora? As regras já foram quebradas e não tem mais remédio. – Disse sedutora.

- Não sei, minha linda. – Beijei-a. – O correto seria parar.

Ela me deu um imenso sorriso e se soltou de meus braços, sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento, me deu um beijo muito suave, me envolveu com suas pernas e se posicionou sobre mim.

- Prefiro que não. – Disse sorrindo travessa.

Sorri ao vê-la, nua e sedutora, acariciei-a lentamente, mas para meu pesar meu celular começou a tocar junto a cama. O numero de Haley aparecia no identificador.

- Não atenda. – Emily disse beijando-me.

- Só um segundo. – Disse, deslizando para fora da cama.

Ela estava me ligando sobre o divórcio, sobre os papeis e outros detalhes que precisavam de mim. Eu apenas escutava e respondia por inércia. Não tinha vontade de falar do divórcio, fazia com que me sentisse mal, ao final de alguns minutos desliguei e voltei para junto de Emily, que estava sentada sobre a cama abraçando seus joelhos.

- Desculpe. - Disse-lhe enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Foi o primeiro homem que me deixou prestes a fazer amor para atender uma ligação de sua ex, mas tudo bem.

Sorri com a brincadeira, mas realmente não estava mais no clima para isto, na realidade depois da ligação estava me sentindo bem irritado e cansado. Emily tinha razão, não devia ter atendido. Ela passou seus braços ao redor de meus ombros e sentou-se atrás de mim.

- Está bem? – Perguntou.

- Ficarei... – Respondi procurando relaxar enquanto ela começava a mover suas mãos sobre meu peito, mas a detive. – Agora não, Emily.

Houve um momento minimamente tenso, logo ela retirou seus braços e me beijou a nuca, ri; Emily tinha o dom de melhorar meu humor, entretanto esta noite não era suficiente.

- Estamos indo muito rápido Emily. – Disse sem pensar.

- O que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou ficando repentinamente imóvel.

- Nós estamos indo rápido demais. – Repeti. – Depois de Haley sinto que não estou totalmente pronto para um grande relacionamento e o nosso pode se transformar nisto, mas estamos indo muito rápido... Haley dizia que para mim não era suficiente uma vida feliz, e não paro de pensar nisto. Se for assim, não quero te envolver nisto.

- Que quer que eu faça?

- Não sei, preciso de tempo e espaço. – Murmurei confuso, sem pensar no que dizia.

Ela se moveu inquieta, olhei-a, ela olhou o relógio e se ergueu da cama começando a se vestir sem me olhar.

- Que houve? – Perguntei.

- São quase onze horas, está muito tarde. – Respondeu sem parar de se vestir. – É tarde e tenho que ir.

- Não fica para dormir? – Ela terminou de se vestir e pegou suas coisas.

- Muito rápido. - Foi sua única resposta, deu-me um beijo rápido e saiu antes que pudesse me mexer.

Imediatamente estava novamente só com a saída de Emily. Senti-me um idiota, mas na realidade tinham se passado muitos anos da última vez que conquistei uma mulher, além disto, Emily era muito diferente de Haley... Era como aprender novamente a arte da sedução e dos relacionamentos.

Nos dias seguintes estivemos atolados de trabalho, cruzamos o país para um novo caso, tivemos que trabalhar muitas horas a mais, de modo que meu contato pessoal com Emily foi praticamente nulo. Estivemos fora por quatro dias e, pelo excesso de trabalho, trabalhei no quinto dia sem descanso, até que Dave me convenceu a dar uma parada.

Voltei para meu apartamento exausto, a perspectiva de outra noite solitária era pouco alentadora, tinha cometido um erro e precisava conserta-lo, tinha que falar com Emily. Liguei para sua casa, mas não tive resposta, ia ligar para seu celular quando bateram na porta. Era ela. Trazia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos e me deu um sorriso. Entramos e servimos o vinho em silencio, ia começar a me desculpar, mas ela pôs um dedo em meus lábios me fazendo calar.

- O que houve na outra noite foi estranho, admito. – Disse olhando-me nos olhos. – E a principio me irritei, mas... Você está se divorciando, não se passaram nem dois meses, tem um filho pequeno, é difícil e incomum, entendo isto. Talvez eu esteja indo muito rápido, porque estou apaixonada por você desde sempre. – Esta afirmação me surpreendeu, mas ela falou com naturalidade. – Podemos ir devagar, como quiser, quero que esteja confortável com isto.

- Emily, eu... – Novamente ela me calou, sorri levemente.

- Haley disse que para você não era suficiente uma vida feliz, - falou muito séria. – e talvez seja verdade, não sei; se pudesse estar com sua família e fazer seu trabalho sem que ninguém te reprovasse ou te pedisse para escolher, teria uma vida feliz e talvez fosse suficiente, de qualquer modo... – Aproximou-se e pela primeira vez a senti nervosa, mas falava sério. – Não quero uma vida feliz, isto deve ser aborrecido, mas quero, com certeza, uma vida com você.

Mal terminou sua frase a abracei e beijei profundamente, refugiando-me na suavidade de seus lábios. Olhei-a, com seu rosto entre minhas mãos e vi que era impossível resistir a ela.

- Talvez fosse o destino. – Disse.

- Pensei que não acreditava em destino. – Ela lembrou, ágil.

- Depois de tudo que houve, acho que passei a acreditar. – Disse abraçando-a.

Ela sorriu também e me abraçou com mais força, percorrendo meu rosto com seu olhar. Olhos inquietos, sedutores e penetrantes.

- É tarde, temos trabalhado bastante. Que tal irmos para a cama? – Disse sorrindo.

- E acha que vamos dormir? – Apertei-a contra meu corpo.

- Amanhã teremos o dia livre. – Comentou soltando-se de meus braços e caminhando para meu quarto, logo me deu um sorriso sedutor e completou. – E quando falei em dormir?

Com um sorriso a segui para o quarto. Era impossível resistir a Emily Prentiss, talvez fosse meu destino.

Continua.


	9. Cap 9 Medida certa

**Cap 9. ****Medida certa**

(Emily POV)

O mundo é habitado por mais de sete bilhões de pessoas, com tanta gente é difícil imaginar porque algumas pessoas não encontram o amor. Pode ser porque cometam a mesma imprudência que cometi: apaixonar-se por pessoas que não devem. Apaixonar-me? Sério? Até que ponto isto era real? E até que ponto imprudente?

A única coisa clara era que ficamos muito próximos e a tentação nos levou a descobrir e valorizar sentimentos muito novos, mas inevitáveis, e eu não via problema nisto. Porque um homem e uma mulher não podiam se amar se era isto que desejavam? Antes de sermos agentes federais éramos pessoas, merecíamos ter e cair em nossas tentações.

Apesar da briga quando Hotch decidiu se mudar de minha casa, decidimos começar outra vez, deixar que a torrente de sensações que tínhamos nos guiasse por novos caminhos, para descobrirmos se estávamos prontos para sermos envolvidos nas teias do amor.

A noite em que Haley ligou desencadeou muitos sentimentos entre nós, eu tinha ido ajuda-lo a arrumar algumas coisas no apartamento já que comprar móveis não era seu forte. Fui ajudá-lo, mas como era previsível acabamos na cama.

Sua ligação mudou todas as expectativas para a noite, fazendo com que eu decidisse ir para casa; as emoções de Hotch ainda eram instáveis com o divórcio... Nessa noite pediu tempo e espaço, não entendi porque precisava disto se estávamos apenas começando uma relação; fui embora porque senti que ele não estava pronto e eu não queria que tudo desse errado se me atrevesse a reagir impulsivamente.

No dia seguinte compareci a UAC com um péssimo humor, quanto mais pensava no assunto mais custava e entender quem estava bem e quem estava mal com tudo isto, estava confusa com o que foi dito na noite anterior.

- Terra para Prentiss... Está ai mulher? – Morgan chamou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Desculpe, estava distraída. - Tentei justificar. – Que estava dizendo?

- Vamos comer algo, quer vir? – Disse enquanto mostrava Garcia, JJ e Reid aguardando, próximos a porta.

- Não, obrigada. Tenho que terminar este arquivo primeiro. – Respondi distraída. – Mas encontro vocês daqui a pouco.

Minha resposta não foi convincente, mas ele sacudiu os ombros e se juntou aos outros, Reid ficou para trás e me olhou, disse que já os alcançava e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Está bem? - Perguntou.

- Sim, muito trabalho, mas estou bem. – Menti.

- Emily, sou eu... Diga o que está acontecendo. Talvez seja com Hotch?

Olhei-o, sua intuição surpreendia considerando que ninguém sabe tão pouco sobre sentimentos quanto ele, mas parecia disposto a escutar e bem preocupado.

- Disse que precisava de tempo e espaço... – Disse resignada.

- Talvez porque ele precise, Emily. Isto não significa que algo está errado entre vocês, ou que ele não dê valor ao que têm. Significa que é normal alguém que está se divorciando passar por dúvidas ou depressão, acontece com mais de oitenta por cento dos divórcios. – Disse com seu tom rápido de quando explicava algo. – Porém, em situações normais passa depois de um tempo.

- Spencer, então acha que a situação de Hotch é normal?

- Não, - Disse firme e me olhando. – mas ele é da porcentagem que segue adiante e ele quer você.

Sorri para ele e rapidamente lhe contei o que se passara na noite anterior, preferiria mil vezes falar sobre isto com JJ e Garcia, mas Reid era um amigo e muito inteligente, era... Era simplesmente Spencer. Falamos durante uns dez minutos, mas foram muito úteis, ele não parecia um garoto-sabe-tudo, tímido e inexperiente no relacionamento humano, era um amigo atento e preocupado.

- Talvez não seja o que quer ouvir Emily, - Olhou-me fixamente. – mas ele tem razão, precisa de tempo; os relacionamentos amorosos se baseiam em encontrar a medida certa em que ambos se sintam confortáveis, encontre este ponto e então certamente tudo correrá bem.

- Você é um bom amigo, Doutor Reid. – Sorri e ele sorriu de volta antes de sair.

Os dias seguintes foram repletos de trabalho, tivemos um caso que nos exauriu, quando muito tinha tempo de cumprimentar Hotch, não tinha descanso, mas ainda assim tive um pouco de tempo para refletir sobre o que houve e na minha conversa com Spencer. Pouco a pouco fui chegando a algumas conclusões.

Eu amava Hotch, disto não tinha dúvida alguma, e ele me amava, mas seu divórcio o preocupava, não queria se meter em outro relacionamento onde pudesse ser ferido, na verdade Hotch estava muito fragilizado.

Haley mexera com partes muito sensíveis de Aaron Hotchner quando o acusara de não aproveitar sua "vida feliz", isto não era fácil e neste aspecto Hotch estava em seu direito ao deixá-la, ela cometera uma ofensa imensa ao dizer isto. Pensei muito. Não queria uma "vida feliz", vidas felizes não existem, existem momentos felizes e vidas que os tem bastante. Não queria uma vida feliz, nunca acreditei em contos de fadas, mas o queria, estava disposta a ir mais devagar se ele precisava disto. Queria uma vida com ele.

Depois deste caso decidi falar com ele, Rossi me ajudou a monitorar sua saída da UAC nessa noite, então meia hora depois fui ao seu apartamento com uma garrafa de vinho.

Disse-lhe tudo que me veio à mente, toda a verdade, tudo sobre ir mais lentamente e não precisar buscar um final feliz, e ele entendeu. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele chamou de destino o que tínhamos.

Nessa noite fiquei ali, totalmente agarrada a seu corpo, sentindo-nos um do outro sem dúvidas, reservas ou pudores; no meio da noite, pela primeira vez, rotulamos nossa relação como romance, entre risos debaixo das cobertas estabelecemos as regras do jogo, prometemos ir devagar. Ao acordar na manhã seguinte as coisas pareciam muito mais claras entre nós dois. Não saímos da cama antes das dez.

- Amo você, Emily. – Disse abraçado a mim.

- Também amo você, Aaron. – Respondi disfarçando minha surpresa e satisfação.

Uma vez dito isto, a sensação de felicidade e triunfo não foi embora, se éramos capazes de confessar isto, éramos capazes de muito mais. Estabelecemos um novo plano, começar de novo, ter encontros, jantares românticos, tempo de nos conhecermos um pouco mais, ir de forma mais lenta, ainda que em alguns aspectos estávamos muito avançados; concordamos de ir passo a passo, para lhe dar tempo de reaprender a arte de sedução que achava ter esquecido, queria a arte de conquistar que não praticava fazia anos. Permiti, porque me dava a perfeita oportunidade de me deixar apaixonar, de me sentir desejada, de recomeçar como a primeira vez.

Nessa semana chegamos quase todos os dias juntos no escritório, ele gentilmente passava para me pegar cedinho, com café; os rumores voltaram a circular, mas já tínhamos concordado que era justo que a equipe soubesse, se nos perguntassem não tínhamos porque negar.

Uma manhã, enquanto compartilhava um momento de descanso com JJ e Reid junto à cafeteira, ouvimos uma conversa muito particular; Hotch encontrou com Morgan e este decidiu perguntar, por seu tom de voz era óbvio que não sabia que escutávamos do outro lado do corredor.

- Então, Hotch, - Perguntava Morgan num tom de curiosidade. – você e Prentiss... Quero dizer, é verdade que está vivendo com ela? Digo, morando em sua casa?

Era fácil imaginar o semblante de Hotch e a cara de Morgan, por um momento a imagem mental quase nos fez rir, mas procurei permanecer atenta para escutar como Hotch lidaria com isto. Era o momento da verdade.

- Não, Morgan, não estou vivendo com Emily, - Hotch respondeu sem mudar seu tom de voz. – estou saindo com ela.

Sorri junto com JJ e Reid, não escutamos se diziam mais alguma coisa, esta única frase dos lábios de Hotch tornava oficial o que tínhamos. Hotch chegou até nós e serviu-se de uma xícara de café, não sem antes me dar um de seus melhores sorrisos. Sim, talvez estivéssemos juntos há pouco tempo e fossemos devagar, mas, definitivamente, tínhamos achado a medida certa para estarmos juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
